Death Battles Next Gen
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: what happens when the children of Wizard and Boomstick start holding Death Battles two decades from now? A live stadium audience and cross dimensional travel, of course! Meet Circe and Shun Goku Satsu as they continue to murder you favorite fictional characters from games, movies, television and anime! Rated 'T' because young Children should not be watching death matches.


Death battles: Next Gen. with Circe and Shun Goku Satsu

Death battles is owned by Screwattack. All other media titles that appear belong to their respective creators and publishers.

Circe is the daughter of Wizard.

Shun Goku Satsu (Shun for short) is the son of Boomstick.

Chapter One: Intro and rules.

The massive waiting room was filled with fictional characters from all manner of video games, television shows, movies, anime and the internet. All had suppressors on them that would only turn off in the ring. The suppressors prevented the various rough Houser's from fighting, drawing weapons, or using any special abilities.

In one corner, the likes of Freeza, Aizen, Blackbeard and other anime villains spoke of their various nefarious deeds.

Near the middle of the massive room, a team RWBY was conversing with members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, Fairy Tail, and even the Konoha rookie 9.

Even the Master Chief was speaking with a man in red Spartan armor, the later was also trying to keep a blue-themed solder away from a tank.

Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy and Toriko were at a table, getting up to date of their friends from the giant-energy-eating-fish incident.

They and many others were all waiting for the large screen on the northern wall to show any possible matchup. Until then, they would speak and feast and joke and play with their friends and enemies, new and old, from all across reality.

High above, standing in a one-way window, stood two individuals.

The first was a petite girl, about five and a half feet tall, with white hair and eyes hidden under a baseball cap. It could be seen that she was wearing glasses, and she wore a brown sweater and plaid skirt, with combat boots. She held a staff topped with a floating frame filled with a hologramic screen. Her right arm appeared to be entirely mechanical. This was Circe

The second was a taller boy, about six and a quarter feet, wearing a white lab coat over a blood-red gi. His hair was brown, with onyx colored eyes. He had the beginnings of a beard, and his left leg was what appeared to be a triple-barreled shotgun. This was Shun Goku Satsu.

Behind the two were their proud fathers, Wizard and Boomstick.

"I still can't believe, even after all these years, that you actually named your first kid 'Instant Hell Murder'," Wizard said to his long-time co-host and best friend. Boomstick had a grin on his face that would scare the shit out of most people, but haven been exposed to it for years, Wizard was immune to the effects.

"Well, I can't believe that your daughter takes more after me then Shun does! Seriously, I saw her trying to hotwire the Boomstickmobile last week. Shun asked if they could take it for a spin, and when I went out to grab my shotguns from the trunk I saw her under the dashboard, picking at the wires!"

Wizard chuckled. "Yeah, that does sound like something she would do. I guess it _is_ partially my fault for banning her from my lab… multiple times."

Wizard and Boomstick then noticed the time, and after giving their children their good lucks, left to join the audience.

In the waiting room, the selection chart started cycling through the names and faces of all the potential combatants.

In the arena and the stands surrounding them, as well as the waiting room, a tune started to play. On the screens all throughout the building, in the waiting room, above the arena, throughout the stands, in the medic wing and food court, a montage of past Death Battles was shown, followed by a set of rules, following the same basic rules of the original Death Battles. The speakers then started up.

Circe started the show with a bang.

"Are you ready for a DEATH BATTLE?!"

The cheering of the crowd and fighters alike shook the building to its foundations. Then Shun's voice was heard.

"I'm Shun and she's Circe, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle!"

The cheering grew louder as the first match was decided.

 _ **Chapter 1 complete.**_

 _ **Message me who you want to see in the ring. At the end of each chapter I will choose a theme for the next match, and you will send me your requests. I will make my choice based on how many people vote for the same person/people by the time I finish the research and writing for the chapter. First match will be: SUPER HEROES.**_

 _ **Try to send me fighters that fill the basic Super Hero archetype, preferably with similar powers, feats, or backstories. Aside from that, any super hero from any movie, show, game or anything else will do. They MUST be a super hero, not a villain. I will make my final choice for this match on the Saturday two weeks from now. Until the next summon- I mean, post.**_

 **Shadow JAFF fades into the surrounding darkness.**


End file.
